


Chasing Rainbows

by InkedEevee



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Cookie Run AU, Fluff, Human/Merman Romance, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Sea Creature Romance, Human/Siren Romance, It Gets Worse, It stays tame though, M/M, Mint Choco is the siren, Rare Pairings, also how is Sorbet not in the tags yet?, nothing bad!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedEevee/pseuds/InkedEevee
Summary: After sleeping for an hour after work, Sparkling wakes up to singing and goes out to investigate.
Relationships: Mint Choco Cookie/Sparkling Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 6





	Chasing Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many people read tags so I'll say it here;  
> In this, Sorbet uses he/him pronouns, and please don't expect him to be an, "uwu baby". I don't believe he is a child, more like our Unicorn babe who has lived quite awhile. Because of this, I made him act slightly more mature (he acts more like a normal young adult).   
> If someone has any sources that he is a child, I'd love to see them!

_"At the end of the rainbow, there's happiness. And to find it, how often I've tried."_

Sparkling, unwillingly, sits up in bed, rubbing his head. He listens to the rain pounding on his window, the harsh storm hasn't quieted down just yet, if anything it seems to have grown louder. He takes a glance at his clock: 2:47 AM. Just shy of being asleep for an hour, Sparkling sighs—he can't say he's happy about being awake at this hour. Who would even be singing at this hour?

_"But my life is a race—just a wild goose chase—and my dreams have all been denied…"_

Despite being a bartender, Sparkling didn't drink on the job, most of the time, so he couldn't be under the influence. Swinging his legs off the side of his bed and into slippers, he began to trudge forward. The voice that was singing… Why did it sound familiar?

_"Why have I always been a failure?...what can the reason be? I wonder if the world is to blame?... I wonder if it could be me..."_

Sparkling lived by the edge of the sea. He lived in a place called "Siren City" —a town dedicated to the lore of sirens, mermen, and mermaids, even if no one had seen any in thousands of years. Sparkling didn't even believe in sirens or mermaids, yet here he was, grabbing his coat. "It's probably just some teen," he spoke to himself. "I'll just comfort them. They sound... Sad."

_"I'm... always chasing rainbows… watching clouds drifting by. My schemes... are just like all my dreams—ending in the sky..."_

Opening the door, the smell of the salty sea hits him in the face. Continuing to listen, he began to make his way over—pausing once a figure was seen. Green hair with white streaks, shirtless as he was sitting in the water, his soft green eyes complemented by the moonlight. He was absolutely stunning, in Sparkling's opinion.

_"Some fellows look and find the sunshine,"_

Sparkling watches as the male stretches his hand out and let the rainfall into his palm.

_"I always look and find the rain."_

He, the man in the water, roughly swallows before hugging himself.

_"Some fellows make a winning sometime,"_

Squinting, Sparkling took notice of the tears in his eyes. And, without his brain sending a signal, he began to move.

_"I never even make a gain—"_ a broken sob left the male. _"—believe me… "_

Silence. Maybe of five or so minutes. Slowly, he looks up at the sky.

_"I'm… always chasing rainbows…"_

Sparkling sits behind the male, deciding to let him finish his song before speaking. _"_

_Waiting to find a little bluebird,"_ the young male stretches his arm up to the sky as if he was trying to catch something, _"...in vain."_

Slowly, the young man retracted his arm, holding it to his chest. If he was going to finish, he became choked up. With eyes soft, Sparkling clears his throat, causing the young man to flinch, startled. "No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He murmurs, frowning. "I heard you singing. The song—the one you just sang—it's… sad. Are you okay...?" Sparkling reaches over and pressed a gentle hand to his shoulder. The boy? Staring at Sparkling as if he had seen a ghost. "Y… you...are…" he sounded like, when he wasn't singing, he had problems speaking. Maybe because he only practiced singing? He didn't know. Sparkling smiles softly. "It's cold out here. My home has a heater, will it make you better?" Sparkling asks, the young man shaking his head no. "I like… cold." He whispers, Sparkling nods before stopping. "Wait, I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"... You don't… remember me…?" His voice sounded hurt. "N..no? Do I know you? I'm sorry." Sparkling murmurs, slightly rubbing his back. "Name… Mint Chocolate. Call Mint." The boy, now known as Mint, sounded as if he was trying to remind him. "Ah… no. Sorry, Mint." He, Mint, seemed disappointed, yet said nothing. "I can only assume you know my name, correct?" With a simple nod, Sparkling sat behind him, noting that being right at his side seemed to cause the male discomfort—and he didn't want Mint to be uncomfortable. "Mint—how old are you?" He asks, deciding to learn about the male he had apparently forgotten about. "... Two… three… years… behind." Sparkling closes his eyes. "You're almost three years younger than me? Well then," Sparkling smiles, gently reaching his hand behind him and ruffling Mint's hair. "I will protect you the best I can." Even if Mint couldn't see it, Sparkling had a determined smile. 

Mint blinks, his pastel green eyes were wide at the touch of Sparkling's hand. "Thank… friend." He spoke softly, Sparkling slowly moving to be beside the male. Mint visibly became flustered, sighing out in content as he slowly put his hand near Sparklings as he slowly lookes up at the male. Sparkling had a pretty nice build—not overly buff, but he had a better than a toned body. He was wearing nothing but slippers and a golden robe. Mint slowly reaches over, grabbing Sparkling's hand as he plays with the males' fingers—his hands much bigger in Mint's hand. Sparkling could only smile, gripping his hand as he did so. There was a nostalgic feeling—something he hasn't felt in a long time.

"Mint?"

"Yes…?"

"How come you remembered me but I don't remember you?" Mint blinks. He was unsure—the silence persists as he racked his mind. "Uhm. You were... a friend. Memory strong." He murmurs, eyes downcast. "Dear Millennial, I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Sparkling was cut off by Mint. "It okay. Your parents. You had no choice. No say." Mint murmurs, Sparkling sighing in annoyance. Right, of course, his parents took him away from a friendship from someone who probably didn't have a good life. "It was unfair to you. Dear Legends, did we go to school together?" Sparkling looks at Mint but the boy appears to be confused. "School..?" Even his tone was different. "Yeah..? You know, child prison?"

"I don't. I don't understand. Prison? What is… prison?" Mint asks, his head tilting. It seems the more Sparkling spoke to Mint, the better his English got. "... You know, six hours of hell? Math, reading, English, social studies? Electives and lunch?" Sparkling couldn't believe the male didn't know what school was. "...no… never." Sparkling let his mouth open ajar, eyes wide in bewilderment. "Wait, wait wait—you've _never_ been to school? Unless you were home schooled?" He doubted it, but he put the option in the air. Once more seeing Mint's confused face answered it for him. "Dear Millennial…" he runs his hand through his golden locks, Mint looking confused. "Is...bad?"

"In this day in age? Yeah, kinda." He admits, but when he watches his old friend cower he realizes he chose the wrong words. "No, not like that! I—I don't mind! It's just that a lot of people now wouldn't accept it. But it's fine, you don't need school." Sparkling tries to make the situation better, he wasn't sure if he succeeded. The dark-skinned male furrows his brows, clearly trying to grasp what he has been told. "Like… fuck." He searches his brain for something to compare it to, but it was hard—what do you use to compare when the person you are speaking to has never been to school?

"School of… fish?"

Sparkling shoots his head up, glancing at the male. His lower half-hidden in the water of the dark ocean. Sparkling was mostly dry, sitting on a rain watered rock as his eyes soften. "No. It's not a school of fish, that's different. That's used to describe many fish, over a dozen. A dozen is twelve, by the way." Mint slowly nods, his eyes looking back at the moonlight, the rainwater dripping off his hair as the crash of thunder echoes in the sky. Sparkling sighs, looking at the other male. "Well, I should get going. It's late. Do you really not want to come inside, Mint?" Sparkling tries one last time, but Mint's expression didn't change, staring back. "Want to. Cannot." This made Sparkling furrowed his brows, confused by the vague answer. "Pardon..?" Mint points at his lower half. "No… no legs. Would have to carry." The look in Mint's eyes. He wasn't joking. "Wait—wait… wait. You don't have legs??" He questions, his heart-stopping. "Never had legs." Well, now he feels like an ass. "What are you doing in the water then?" He was worried —Sparkling couldn't deny his worry. "How did you even get here without legs??"

Mint seems to hesitate, biting his lip in worry. Looking down at where his legs would be if he had any. "Did someone just abandon you here?" Sparkling runs his hands through Mint's hair but stops. He… he felt something. Slowly, he moves his hand back and places it on Mint's temple. Though the darkness had mostly stopped Sparkling from seeing a lot of his features, he could sure as hell he could feel something. "Do you have scars..?" Mint cowers, hiding his face. "If I… go with… need water." He murmurs. "Never on land long. Find and kill me."

Sparkling let his brows furrow. "Wait...you'll be killed if you're found? By who? Why?" He asks, becoming more and more concerned. Mint shakes his head, frowning. "For skin, scales, fins, and tail." Mint was silent. "...for...scales?" He asks before a flashlight shone through, startling Mint. "Must hide. Goodbye, friend." Without letting Sparkling speak, Mint disappears into the water, leaving the blonde soaked and alone as he gets up and makes his way back into his own home, rethinking everything.

**~♪~**

The sunlight peeks through the window of Sparkling's home, the male grunting as he covers his eyes with a hand. Forcing his body up, his eyes widen with memories from last night. Throwing on a loose shirt and sweats, he runs out into the sand and to the ocean, back to where he met Mint again. Cupping his hands, he screams the males' name in hopes of a response. Though, nothing ever came back to him. Sparkling grew increasingly concerned as time past, before a voice caught his attention. 

"You were here last night, no?"

The owner of a voice was an old woman, her green goggles hiding her eyes as her hair was up almost in a bun-like fashion, she wielded a giant syringe—yet, the fact that she had a lab coat still wasn't reassuring to the blonde male. "Yes, I was. I'm looking for an old friend—" he begins to explain but he's cut short. "A siren? Mermaid? Merman?" She asks, smirking as the male rolls his eyes. "They don't exist." He shoots back as the female raises a brow. "I beg to differ. You see, this is a commonplace people die or go missing. This town is called _Siren City_ for a reason." She speaks, watching Sparkling shake his head. "It's an old tale. They don't exist." Sparkling grunts once more, cupping his hands and screaming "Mint" once more. "He isn't going to appear. If he only appears at night, then maybe you should rethink this opinion of yours." She hums, slowly walking past him. Sparkling's eyes narrow as he looks back at her, grunting angrily as he walks up to the beach.

"Mint—where are you?" He mutters, starting at the water. He perks, a slight movement in the water as he narrows his eyes in confusion as he stands up, glad that he didn't bother putting on shoes, as he walks into the water. The water was warm, making him smile before crouching to the water, looking around and putting his hands into the sand, pulling some up., and watching the sand fall between the opening between his fingers. "I missed this place…" he murmurs, looking up before his jaw slightly drops. 

Mint was there. He seemed to wave, but he was too far off in the distance. "Mint! How did you get over there??" A soft scoff left him, knowing that he couldn't swim over there. He grabs the wooden dock, pulling himself up. "Mint! Come here!" He calls, but Mint shakes his head no. "What are you doing, sunbathing? How did you get over there?" Sparkling's voice was soft, turning away to go to his house before stopping. "Mi—!"

He was gone.

Sparkling opens his mouth, now wondering if he imagined it, before shaking his head and walking back to his home, mostly to dry off, and to drink and get ready for work. Maybe run himself a bath and freshen up. Taking one last glance to the ocean, where Mint was, and breathing out before opening his door and disappearing into the home, closing the door.

**_~♪~_ **

"He saw me! He saw me! Can you believe it?"

The water swirls around two ocean creatures, their language crystal clear in the water as a laugh fills his ears as Mint turns, his mint green tail swishing to face his friend. "What are you laughing at, Sorbet? Sparkling's back! And he noticed me on the rock! I love today, I love this month! He's back! He's back!" Mint squeals, taking his shark friend into a tight hug. "Then why don't you go to him? Didn't you tell me that you showed yourself to him, in full, when you were kids?" Sorbet questions with a tilt of his head, his sharp teeth poking out from behind his lips. Mint sighs, hugging himself in more of a nervous way before looking down at the ocean floor, looking at all the bright colors of the coral and the fish that inhabited them. "Yeah, I did. But… he's older now. And, dare I say, making the water hot. It…" he sighs, fanning himself as Sorbet snorts. "Awh~ is the water hot to you? Poor Minty, he's in love with a human!" Sorbet laughs, making Mint cross his arms. "Yeah? Well, at least I'm not obsessed with pirates!" Mint teases, a simple "oi" leaving Sorbet, Mint laughing softly. "Puh-lease. You aren't the only one with human issues. But I at least have a reason. You just have an infatuation."

"Oh, yeah, because wanting to get fucked by a human is a reason." 

"Sorbet!"

"What?!"

Mint hides his face, wheezing out as he goes in circles. "I do not! I just… he's just really nice!! He's my old best friend!!" Mint insists, Sorbet shaking his head. "Man, just go show him what you are." Sorbet replies, giving him a frown. "I… I think I'd rather not. He… he doesn't believe in Sirens…" Mint murmurs, Sorbet slightly gawking. "Oh, shit," he murmurs, biting his bottom lip with his fangs. "I'm sorry." Mint laughs dryly. "Nah, it's okay. Maybe it's for the better." Mint slowly falls to the ocean floor, dragging his fingers through the sand, writing out Sparkling's name. "He's just a childhood friend. He doesn't need to know me as anything more. Later tonight I'll see him again."

There was slight hope in Mint's voice, the male giving a small smile. "I'll see him again. In the moonlight, I know I'll see him. He looks so pretty in the moonlight, Sorbet, his eyes shine… his pale skin…" a simple "oooh" left him as he hugs himself, cuddling into the sand. "Did you see his chest?~" 

"Sorbet!"

Laughter fills Mint's ears, Mint slowly joining in with the laughter. "Okay, okay… shut up now. Let's go." Mint purrs, swimming up and holding his hand out to Sorbet, the shark taking it in his own arm. "Where are we going?" He asks, a small smile on Mint's face. "We're going to the surface. We can watch the humans! Come on, let's learn. If we ever get legs, we'll at least know how to blend in." With a nod, Sorbet swims as the two pick up speed, heading up to their favorite place to watch the humans live their life.

The lives they will never get to have.

**_~♪~_ **

With the night sky above him, the male sighing as the water around his tail was a comfort he didn't want. _"Where is he?"_ Mint thinks, frowning as he sinks lower into the ocean. _"Sparkling. Please."_

Footsteps approaching, and Mint sinks and covers part of his body, his tail, with sand. Slurred speech, enters Mint's ears as his eyes go wide before blinking, staring at the one who was slurring.

It was Sparkling.

Mint shoots up, gripping the rock he was hidden behind. "Sparkling! _Sparkling!"_ He hisses, gathering his attention. He motions for Sparkling to come to him, the male stumbling over. "Mood?" Mint asks, wanting to know how he was. Sparkling blinks, smiling before grabbing Mint. "W-wait, Sp-Sparkling!" Mint squeaks, being taken out of the ocean. I claw at his back, and he watches as Sorbet perk up from the ocean, confusion on his face as well as worry. "Sorbet!" Mint yells, his friend now looking even _more_ worried and dives underwater. Mint let a small gasp escape him as he squirms more, trying to escape Sparkling's grasp.

_"I can't breathe."_

"Water…" Mint wheezes out, clawing Sparkling's back, coughing and attempting to breathe in oxygen. "Water…!"

In the house, Mint looks around in fear as he breathes in and out. "Water!" Mint feels himself get put down in something white—it wasn't big, but with a turn of...something… water comes out of another thing. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure as hell grateful for water, curling up in the small water puddle that was forming. His tail slapping on the floor of what he was in. Sparkling left momentarily, leaving Mint to cherish the water in silence, calming down. Upon his return, he had a bottle of… something and there was clearly liquid inside of it. "Sp...Sparkling..?" Mint speaks up, getting the blonde's attention. "What is..?"

"Alcohol, babes~" he purrs, making Mint stiffen, looking away. "B...bay..babes…?" A word Mint has heard before between humans; usually between two taller humans, but he has seen the word between a small human and a tall one. Mint's ear fins press up against his head, biting his lip. "Spa… Sparkling?" He speaks, getting his attention. "What is…?" Mint taps what he was in, the bright white container. "Iss…" Sparkling stopped, catching himself mid-slur. " _It's_ called a bathtub, babes." Sparkling poke's Mint's cheek, making Mint tilt his head. "Bath...tub. Okay." He wanted to stretch out, but he didn't fully fit in. The end of his tail wasn't in the water, sadly. It pushed up against the side of the… bathtub. Mint shifts, laying his chin on Sparkling. "Are… you okay..?" Mint was so unsure, this was so unlike Sparkling...well, no. Mint didn't know Sparkling after all these years. "Yeah, man!~" Sparkling pokes Mint's cheek, cupping his face. "I… I'm fine, you adorable little thing…" Mint looks down, smiling weakly. "A… Adorable…?" He asks, watching as Sparkling pulls away. "Spark—"

The green-haired male froze when Sparkling pressed his lips onto Mints.

Soft, warm.

A slightly sour taste as well as a zesty taste, Mint melted immediately. He felt himself being brought out slightly, but he didn't care. He loved it, his body becoming weaker and weaker—

And then Sparkling pulled away.

A soft whine left Mint, grabbing Sparkling's shoulders. "M… more!" He whines, breathing a bit heavily. "More!" He cries once more, his soft sea-green eyes begging. And, to Mint's delight, Sparkling answered.

Their lips met once more, Mint pulling Sparkling towards him, and Sparkling complied; getting into the water. Licking his lip, Mint opens his mouth and allowed Sparkling access; Mint shuddering as he felt Sparkling's tongue in his mouth. A loud whimper escapes him, his claws digging into Sparkling's back and bringing his claws down on his back. "Sp… Sparkling…"

Mint didn't know what this feeling was. But he loved it. He let his instincts take over, letting their tongues dance as Sparkling presses against him. The splashing of the water was ignored by both, the two men hungrily grabbing one another as a small moan escapes Mint as Sparkling bites and sucks at his neck, more whimpers escaping Mint as he claws Sparkling in return, his breathing labored as another moan escapes him, a weak, "Sparkling" leaving him.

But it all paused once Sparkling leaves the tub quickly. "No—" Mint whispers but Sparkling shakes his head. "Can't… God, Mint, I'm s… sorry." Mint frowns as he tries to kiss Sparkling, but he pulls away. "I—I'm… I'm gonna go sleep." Sparkling stands, stumbling, and leaves. "No!" Mint calls, but falls silent as Sparkling kept walking. The silence was deafening as Mint slowly reaches over, turning a knob as the tub refilled with warm water. Once it was as full as Mint could have it, he shut the water off and spent his time squirming around, trying to ward off some of his body's heat, before falling asleep peacefully.

It wasn't the easiest thing. But he eventually did.

Sadly, though, he had a rude awakening.

Now, he was staring face-to-face with Sparkling. His eyes were wide, Sparkling seemed speechless as Mint tilts his head, confused. "I… what…" Mint's tail splashes the water as he lowers himself, unsure as he peeks over the edge of the tub. "Holy shit." It was like it was the only Sparkling could say, Mint curling up in a tight ball and closing his eyes. Why now was he acting like he didn't want Mint here? Mint frowns, digging his claws into his head, he tenses when a hand is gently placed onto his tail—Mint's breath quickening.

What if Sparkling tore off his scales?

What if Sparkling tore off his fins?

What if Sparkling cut his tail off?

What if Sparkling—

Gently, a thumb runs across his scales.

Mint raises his head, his fins pressing against his head as he looks up; a small, gentle, but still confused smile stays on Sparkling's face. "Hey, hey, hey…"

His voice was calming, smooth, gentle. As if he was speaking to a lost child. Mint's heard the tone before, adult humans would speak to young humans like that when they were crying. Slowly, Mint uncurled from his ball, looking at Sparkling in the eyes. "... Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit…" he stands up, walking out. Mint reaches, but Sparkling looks back. "Hold on. I won't leave you. I just have to see who's outside." With that, Sparkling left. Mint frowns, furrowing his brows as he props himself up with his elbows, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he smirks, and with a mischievous giggle, he forces himself out of the tub and onto land. Propping himself up once more, he begins to drag his body out the door; one person in mind.

Dragging himself, his eyes soften. Along with using energy to drag himself, he could feel his oxygen supply dwindling.

_"At the end of the rainbow, there's happiness,"_

Mint's voice rings out, swallowing the air hungrily for some more oxygen as his arms grow weak from fighting the floor, finding the door he came in from before opening it with almost all of his strength, crashing to the floor once it was opened.

_"And to find it, how often I tried…"_

It took Mint a few breaths, but he grips the hardwood of Sparkling's front patio, his claws digging into the wood as he drags himself out, the morning sun shining down on him as he looks around, trying to spot Sparkling.

_"But my life is a race, but I've ended this goose chase, and my dreams finally aren't denied…"_

With the waves crashing in his senses and newfound determination, he begins to drag himself once more, trying to find Sparkling, or maybe just get back into the ocean to talk to Sorbet about what's happened, and to tell Sorbet that he was, indeed, safe. A ragged gasp leaves him, an attempt for air in a place he couldn't breathe.

_"I know that I've always been a failure, the reason's a mystery to me. I wonder if the world's to blame, but now I'm finally free."_

With a weak smile dancing onto his face, sand meets his hands, coating his webbed fingers as well as his tail. Once more looking around, Sparkling was not in sight. Though, clear footprints in the sand made Mint smile as he began to follow them. 

_"I'm… always chasing rainbows… watching clouds drifting by. My dreams will no longer be ending, I'll follow them until I die,"_

With a smile on his face and bright eyes, he speeds himself up—ignoring his body begging for air and a break, obviously some water. However, with Sparkling being so close, he couldn't stop. Not until he's reunited with Sparkling.

_"Some fellows look and find the sunshine, but I've found my own way. Some fellows make a winning sometime, but I finally found him again—believe me,"_

The footprints turned the corner as Mint beams, happiness surging through him.

_"I'm always chasing rainbows, waiting to find a bluebird,"_

Mint stops, freezing.

_"... In vain…"_

There, before him, wasn't Sparkling. It was a woman with goggles and something Mint's instincts considered dangerous. She smirks, yanking what seemed to be some sort of rope as a cage slams down, trapping Mint. The woman smiled.

_"I've looked to the west as the sun goes down, and I thought I followed his glorious rays, "_

The woman steps forward, Mint curling up tightly, in a ball.

_"But the faster I'd swim, I finally found him again, and it just led me astray,"_

Tears filled his eyes as he closes them tightly, clinging to himself.

_"I'm… always chasing rainbows…_

_...waiting for him to find me…_

_… again…"_

**Author's Note:**

> A siren/merman idea was something I was thinking of while watching Siren on Hulu, but Chammie(ChaChammie?) on Twitter also thought of him, so that's that. Just wanted to say that and give credit where credit is due, even if siren/mer(maid/man) AU's are common.


End file.
